Your Death Wish Has Been Signed!
by FarFromPerfection1243
Summary: Sesshomaru takes Kagome with him and there lives changes hugly
1. Broken hearts and torn dreams

**Disclaimer!: I dont own InuYasha or any of the Charaters!**

"...speaking...'

'...thoughts...'

**BEAST/YELLING** (or both)

This an Sesshomaru x Kagome Fan fiction if ya dont like it dont read it!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**BROKEN HEARTS AND TORN DREAMS**

Kagome walked into the ht she had grown to love. She was back a day before anyone expected her. She had gone on one of her 3 day trips back home. She had only gone 2 though. She felt bad. She and InuYasha had gotten into a little fight before she left. It wasn't a normal fight though.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Kagome, you worthless shard detector. GET BACK HERE!" InuYasha yelled at her as she walked away. "InuYasha, I will be back in 3 days" Kagome said as she stood up on the well. "What no pissed sit command" InuYasha spat. "You are not even worth the breath." Kagome answered and she jumped in._

**END OF FLASKBACK**

Kagome walked out of the hut into the warm sunlight. The cool breeze blowing her hair slightly out of place. She pushed it back behind her ear and walked towards the sacred tree.

When Kagome got close to the sacred tree she heard InuYasha and the group yelling (**A\N: More like the group yelling at InuYasha**) "InuYasha, You Worthless half breed. You huge waste of perfectly good space" Sango screamed while Miroku, Shippo and Kilala held her back. "You had to hurt her again, Kagome is the best thing to happen to you, **BUT** you go for the **FUCKING UGLY DEAD GIRLS**" she bellowed, it felt as if the world shook with that scream. Every demon and human within 5 miles could hear her. Kagome had to cover her ears to try to block out the noise her closest friend had made. InuYasha's ears went flat against his head. When his ears stopped ringing he spoke. "Kagome is nothing to me. She has always been a shard detector." He stated trying to walk away. He froze in his tracks when he heard a cold, chilling voice from the tree above. "InuYasha, you really are a moron aren't you. Only you would try to hurt a human's friend. That's like signing your own death wish." Sighing the tall, cold, handsome demon said hoping down from the sacred tree.

"**Sesshomaru**" the all gasped in unison. Even Kagome that was in the bushes a little bit away.

"Am I correct, Sango is it?" he asked smirking at the group.. She could only nod. "Do you plan on killing him because her hurt Kagome **AGAIN**" the last part said to emphasize it. "**Right!**" she yelled and charged at InuYasha. Next thing he knew he was on the ground in a crater. Sango stopped in her tracks. She hadn't even laid a hand in him. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk, he knew Kagome was near. Everyone else anime seat dropped. All but the raven-haired beauty in the bushes, with tear stained cheeks from the tears that had fallen from her beautiful blue eyes.

* * *

**Me:** Hey guys this is my fan fiction…**HOPE YA LIKE IT**

**Sesshy:** Why am I nice to that group.

**InuTashio:** Cause if your not ill make you where a purple cocktail dress and give InuYasha a lap dance

**Sesshy:** 'Well purple is my color' Fine ill be nice

**Me:** wow, **WAIT HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!**

**InuTashio:** Well the door was open, so I came in….Also you need more Ramen I kind of ate it all.

**Me:** **NO NOT MY RAMEN**

**Me:** review while I go to the store for Ramen noodles…that shit is good.


	2. and who said life went on

**DISCLAIMER!: I dont own InuYasha or the charters in this fan fiction**

**Remeber:**

"...Speaking..."

'...thinking...'

**BEAST/YELLING (or both)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**AND WHO SAID LIFE WENT ON**

Kagome wiped tears from her face and walked into the clearing were her friends were. None knew she was there, all except the cold demon smirking at her.

"Sesshomaru" Sango started "I know you hate humans, but when Kagome returns can you please let her live with you." Sesshomaru was still smirking. "Of course I'd take her with me, but I'd doubt that my little brother would like that"

An hour later Kagome was standing behind the sacred tree not seen or heard by anyone but Sesshomaru. InuYasha finally started to come through. (**A\N: this should be fun…like high school drama…WHERES THE POPCORN...anyways…my story.)**

"InuYasha, Kagome will not be staying with us any longer" Sango said trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. "Feh, whatever, where she going. With her **LOVER **Kouga? He asked getting out of his crater. "With Sesshomaru" Miroku said calmly.

"**WHAT?!"** InuYasha screamed throwing his hands in the air. "Did I stutter InuYasha, I said with Sesshomaru. I'm surprised you didn't hear it with those** HUGE** ears on your head" Miroku said looking at the now black painted sky. The full moon was high in the sky. 'only a few more days and it will be a new moon. Then he will have to chill for a day' Miroku thought to himself with a sigh. "Heard you fine, **BUT WHY**!" he ranted. "Because I'm sick of being used as just a shard detector!" The raven hair beauty said finally emerging from her hiding spot.

Everyone looked at her in shock.

"Kagome, when did you get back?" Sango asked her best friend.

"The whole time" was the only answer she could return. "Sesshomaru did you really mean you would take me in?" Kagome asked quietly with her head down. "Of course Kagome. You will come and live with me and my family in the western castle. (**A\N: I know Sesshy's family is dead but in my story they aren't. His father is the lord and Sesshy and InuYasha are the princes**) "Thank you so much" She said with a bright smile. She slowly walked by InuYasha, flipping her raven hair in his face, to get to the side of the tall, handsome demon. "Have fun" was all the group could say and Sesshomaru and Kagome walked away.

* * *

When they were out of sight Sango and Shippo started to cry, Miroku got to touch her butt and she didn't even notice. 'Maybe her leaving was for the best' he thought as he rubbed her ass.

* * *

**Me:** hope ya liked this chappy...**I DID**

**Sesshy:** does my father HAVE to be in the story

**Me:** Yes

**Sesshy:** but why

**Me:** Because if her is you get everything even action

**Sesshy: YES I GET SOME WOOHOO!**

**Me:** -anime sweat drop- yeah please review


	3. Lewis and Clarke Got Nothing On Us

**Disclaimer!: I dont own InuYasha or any of the Charaters!**

"...speaking...'

'...thoughts...'

**BEAST/YELLING** (or both)

This an Sesshomaru x Kagome Fan fiction if ya dont like it dont read it!

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**LEWIS AND CLARKE GOT NOTHING ON US!**

"Sesshy can we please take a brake. Me legs are killing me." Kagome whined plopping down of a boulder new by. He had to agree, they had been walking for a while. His legs were cramping a little, not that he would tell her. It would show too much weakness. But he could only imagine what it was like for her little human legs.

'What's with the nickname' he thought

'**YOU KNOW YOU LIKE IT**' his beast said with a laugh

'Whatever' he said smugly

'**DON'T WHATEVER** **ME**' his beast screamed

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. 'He looks like he is having a war inside is head.' Se thought with a giggle as she slowly walked over to him. A graceful smile spread across her face. She knew exactly how to get him to pay attention to her. She slowly raised her hand and placed it on his forehead. He snapped out of his thoughts (**a.k.a: war**) and stared at her. 'Time for the kill' she thought losing her smile.

"Sesshy are you alright" she asked with concern and fake tears filling her eyes. "I'm fine Kagome" he stated looking into her deep blue eyes. She suddenly jumped into his arms and hugged him as if she let go she would loose all the breath in her lungs. She started to cry (**badly at that**). "I thought you were going to send me back to InuYasha because I was tired and complained" she sobbed (**A\N: she isn't really crying. She wants to trick him**) "No Kagome you will not be given back to my foolish little brother" he said hugging her back. Her fits of sobs turned into fits of laughter. She couldn't stop it. It just erupted from her lungs.

"Kagome are you laughing at me?" he asked a little pissed. "No, No, No, I'm Laughing because you fell for my trick" she said to him, her laughter subsided. "I see" he said bringing the face to face. "Sorry, I…" but before se could get the words out she had his lips crushed onto hers. Her eyes widened, ten slowly closed kissing him back. 'Maybe leaving InuYasha was a good thing!' she thought as they kissed.

* * *

**Me**: Hope you liked it

**Sesshy**: Do I get to kill InuYasha ever?

**Kagome**: Awe, are you defending my honor

**Sesshy**: No

**Me**: then why do you want to kill him

**Sesshy:** because he thinks he is hotter then me

**Me:** Well he isn't you are the hottest demons in the show

**Me:** Before InuYasha gets out here and kills me for calling him a ugly dog….review

**InuYasha: TOO LATE**

**Me**: -gulp-


	4. God said let there be light!

CHAPTER 4!

LAST TIME

"I see" he said bringing them face to face. "Sorry, I…." before she could get the words out she had

His lips crushed into hers. Her eyes widened, and then slowly closed kissing him back. 'maybe leaving. InuYasha was a good thing' she thought as they kissed.

THIS TIME

Kagome felt as if someone was shaking her. She could here Sesshomaru calling her. "Kagome wake up, we have to get going." He said softly in her ear while shaking her lightly. She opened her eyes and looked into his cold amber eyes.

"what happened?" she asked rubbing her sleep filled eyes. "You fell asleep when you hugged me, when you tried to trick me" he said helping her to her feet. "I'm sorry about that" Kagome said while her face turned ten shades of red in less then a minute.

'She is cute when she blushes' Sesshomaru thought with a smirk. "It is quite all right." He stated and turned to walk away. "How much longer till we reach the castle?" she asked quietly.

"We are on the border of the west, so about 2 miles" he said over his shoulder. "Ok" she said and skipped to his side with a smile.

AT THE CASTLE

"PERVERT!" screamed Izayoi as she slapped InuTashio across the face. "Come on, I didn't do anything. I just squeezed and snuggled my pillow" InuTashio whined. "Your pillow is not what you squeezed. That happened to be my boobs!" she yelled as she got out of bed. "Come on! We could make Sesshy and Yasha a sibling, maybe a girl like you've always wanted" he said as his wiggled his eyebrows. "PERVERT!" she yelled as she smacked him with a pillow.

WITH SESSHY AND KAGS

'PERVERT!' they heard echo in the distance. Sesshomaru put his head down and Kagome giggled. "I wonder who that was?" Kagome cover her mouth trying to hide her fits of giggles.

"InuYasha's Mother" was all Sesshomaru said.

"Living with you should be lots of fun." She said as they made there way to the castle.

Me: FINALLY CHAPTER 4

Me: I no your all probally like 'BITCH ITS BEEN FOREVER…WE ALL HATE YOU I REMOVED YOU FROM MY FAVS ASSHOLE

'

Me: well you no hat I say to that…

Me: IM SORRRRRRRY I HAD LOTS TO DO….ITS ALMOST CHRISTMAS AND MY DADDY CAME UP AND I ONLY SEE HIM ONCE A YEAR! SORRRRRY

Me: anyways hop you like

Sesshomaru: why are my parents so stupid

Me: Because

Kagome: I think they are funny

InuTashio: thanks

Me: ILL KILL YOU! YOU ATE MY RAMEN! –pulls out chainsaw-

InuTashio: gotta run!

Me: REVIEW DAMMIT! HEHE LOVE YA ALL


End file.
